TwilightOnline
by CryForTheMoon
Summary: Les personnages de Twilight découvrent l'univers formidable ( ou non ) de Facebook ! Recueil d'OS.
1. Facebook à Volterra

Bonjour tout le monde ! =D

Après mille réflexions, je me suis dit que j'allais me lancer dans l'écriture de plusieurs OS mêlant l'univers de Facebook à celui de Twilight. Un petit recueil d'OS Facebookiens parodiques / humoristiques, donc.

Dans ce premier OS, les Volturi découvrent l'existence de Facebook...

( PS : Je mélangerai un peu tous les " clans " dans mes autres OS ! ;) )

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Facebook à Volterra**

* * *

**Jane Volturi** et **Alec Volturi **sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Jane Volturi** et **Aro Volturi** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Jane Volturi** et **Caius Volturi **sont maintenant ami(e)s.

* * *

**Jane Volturi** a écrit sur le mur d'**Aro Volturi** : " Pourquoi **Marcus Volturi** n'a-t-il pas encore accepté ma demande d'amitié ? :'( "

**Aro Volturi** : Disons qu'il continue de comater ! Il n'a pas réagi aux 2354 notifications de son compte Facebook alors ne t'inquiète pas, ma mignonne.

**Jane Volturi** : Je vais le poker jusqu'à ce qu'il m'accepte ! =D

* * *

**Jane Volturi** aime " Torturer les petits gens jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… "

( **Alec Volturi **aime ça )

* * *

**Félix Volturi** aime " Les Bisounours "

**Demetri Volturi** : QUOI ? oO

**Félix Volturi** : Bah quoi ? Ils sont tellement choux quand ils se balancent des boules multicolores ! =D

**Demetri Volturi** : Je te retire de ma liste d'amis…

**Félix Volturi** : =O

* * *

**Demetri Volturi **aime " Mon meilleur ami est un attardé. "

( **Jane Volturi**, **Alec Volturi **et 15 autres personnes aiment ça )

**Jane Volturi** : Tu vois enfin les choses avec lucidité, Demetri.

**Alec Volturi** : Ainsi donc le plus grand Traqueur du monde se sépare de son Teletubbies favori. Ceci est triste ( et ironique au passage ).

**Demetri Volturi** : Veuillez vous abstenir de commenter, merci ! -_-'

* * *

**Caius Volturi** aime " Le jour où les Cullen décideront d'arrêter leur régime minable "

**Aro Volturi** : … Ce qui n'arrivera pas de sitôt, mon cher frère.

**Caius Volturi** : S'abreuver de sang d'écureuil est une honte à notre image !

* * *

**Marcus Volturi** et **Aro Volturi **sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Marcus Volturi** et **Caius Volturi **sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Marcus Volturi **et **Jane Volturi **sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Marcus Volturi** et **Alec Volturi** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

et 2000 autres activités similaires…

* * *

**Jane Volturi** : Sortez les feux d'artifice, **Marcus Volturi** est sorti de l'hibernation !

**Alec Volturi** : Etait-ce ironique, ma chère soeur ?

**Jane Volturi** : Pour une fois, non ! ;P

* * *

**Marcus Volturi** : J'ai rêvé qu'Edward Cullen mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances.

( **Aro Volturi**, **Caius Volturi**, **Demetri Volturi **et 68 autres personnes aiment ça )

**Caius Volturi** : Dans quelles conditions ?

**Marcus Volturi** : Une mort stupide. Dans mon rêve, Edward Cullen mourut en glissant sur une flaque de vomi de nourrisson. La chute le fit dévaler les escaliers de la maison Cullen en hyper vitesse et, de sa grâce naturelle, il alla se défenestrer pour finir empalé sur une branche d'arbre.

**Jane Volturi** : Sa grâce naturelle ? Trouvez-vous réellement que ce type soit gracieux ? oO Ah mais AAAAH !

**Caius Volturi **: Si cela pouvait être vrai Marcus ! et Jane, du calme !

* * *

**Demetri Volturi** aime " Coincer la tête d'Edward Cullen dans une moissonneuse-batteuse et laisser la machine en route "

( **Jane Volturi**, **Alec Volturi**, **Aro Volturi **et 72 autres personnes aiment ça )

**Jane Volturi** : Tu remontes dans mon estime, Demetri.

**Demetri Volturi** : Heureux de savoir que la déesse de la torture apprécie cette idée. ;P

**Alec Volturi** : Un peu salissant comme méthode d'exécution, non ?

**Demetri Volturi** : Salissant mais jouissif ! =)

**Jane Volturi** : Demetri… Epouse-moi !

**Demetri Volturi **: …

* * *

**Félix Volturi** : Les vampires peuvent-ils s'évanouir ? oO

**Aro Volturi** : Ceci est une très bonne question. Venant de toi, elle est plutôt pertinente ! Pourquoi donc ?

**Félix Volturi** : J'ai comme l'impression que Demetri est inconscient. Je l'ai retrouvé par terre, sans réactions.

**Aro Volturi** : Je suis… sans voix !

**Félix Volturi** : Je sais pourquoi il est dans cette état ! Jane l'a demandé en mariage ! =o

**Jane Volturi** : …

**Alec Volturi** : JAAAANE !

**Jane Volturi **: * en pleine fuite *

* * *

**Demetri Volturi** aime " Une psychopathe m'a demandé en mariage… J'ai eu une attaque. VDM "

( **Félix Volturi** aime ça )

**Demetri Volturi** : Merci de ton soutien, vieux. -_-'

* * *

**Marcus Volturi** aime " Hiberner "

**Marcus Volturi **aime " Avoir une tête de bonhomme qui s'ennuie "

* * *

**Marcus Volturi** aime " Un jour, ma princesse Didyme reviendra "

**Aro Volturi** : Hélas, non !

**Marcus Volturi** : ='(

* * *

**Alec Volturi** : Garder ma tête d'impassible me rend encore plus charmant... =D

**Jane Volturi** : … et modeste ! -_-'

**Alec Volturi** : Les femmes sont folles de moi. ;P Ne le nie pas, Jane ! Tu les as toutes vues se mettre à genoux devant la magnificence que je suis !

**Jane Volturi** : Monsieur a les prétentions d'un cheval de course et a les résultats d'un âne en matière de séduction !

**Alec Volturi** : …

* * *

**Jane Volturi** aime " Mon frère était au bord du gouffre… Il a fait un grand pas en avant ! "

( **Aro Volturi**, **Caius Volturi** et **Marcus Volturi** aiment ça )

**Jane Volturi **aime " Torturer, tuer… C'est comme le MacDo : c'est tout ce que j'aime ! "

( **Alec Volturi**, **Demetri Volturi**, **Félix Volturi** et **Aro Volturi **aiment ça )

* * *

**Jane Volturi** a ajouté " Prostituée " à ses activités.

**Demetri Volturi** : Genre… La pucelle de Volterra s'est transformée en nymphomane ! ^^'

**Jane Volturi** : Je t'emm… bête, Demetri !

**Demetri Volturi** : Moi aussi je t'aime ! D'ailleurs, j'aurai besoin de tes services. Ce soir, dans ma chambre ? ;P

**Jane Volturi **: * doigt d'honneur *

* * *

**Jane Volturi** : Quelqu'un a piraté mon compte. :'( Ce n'est pas juste !

**Demetri Volturi** : J'ai eu peur. J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'étais plus vierge ! ^^'

**Jane Volturi** : VA TE FAIRE FOOOOUTRE !

* * *

**Félix Volturi** : Les Cullen sont comme les Pokémon, il faut tous les attraper !

( **Alec Volturi **et **Demetri Volturi** aiment ça )

**Jane Volturi **: Oui et comme ça tu vas les enfermer dans une pokéball puis les poké-entrainer dans une poké-machine, les poké-nourrir et cela va te coûter POKE-CHER ! -_-'

**Félix Volturi** : Es-tu capable de comprendre le sens du mot " humour ", Jane ?

**Jane Volturi** : Ceci n'est pas de l'humour, ce sont des gamineries. Nuance !

* * *

**Félix Volturi** aime " Faire le mort devant la porte des Cullen "

( **Aro Volturi** aime ça )

**Félix Volturi** aime " Se servir de la tête de Bella Swan comme punching-ball "

( **Jane Volturi**, **Alec Volturi**,** Aro Volturi** et 964 autres personnes aiment ça )

et 23 autres activités similaires.

* * *

**Demetri Volturi** aime " Vivel Dop Fixation Turbo "

( **Alec Volturi** et **Félix Volturi** aiment ça )

**Jane Volturi** : Genre… Tu mets du gel ?

**Demetri Volturi** : Ce sont des choses qui arrivent… (a)

**Caius Volturi** : Demetri, tes sous-entendus pervers laissent à désirer ! ^^'

**Demetri Volturi** : Il n'y avait aucune connotation perverse, enfin ! (a)

* * *

**Félix Volturi** a ajouté " Castagneur professionnel " à ses activités.

**Demetri Volturi** a ajouté " Garde Volturi charmeur et charmant " à ses activités.

**Alec Volturi** a ajouté " Impassible-man " à ses activités.

**Jane Volturi** a modifié ses activités.

**Jane Volturi** a ajouté " Tortureuse Compulsive " à ses activités.

* * *

**Alec Volturi **aime " Je suis une chose très utile qui mesure en général dans les quinze centimètres. En temps normal, je suis inerte, attendant l'action. On trouve à l'une de mes extrémités un buisson de poil que je porte avec arrogance. Lorsqu'on m'utilise, c'est en m'introduisant promptement, et souvent vigoureusement. Mais il y a les adeptes d'une utilisation rapide, comme ceux d'une utilisation lente : tout dépend du tempérament et de la condition la méthode d'emploi est toujours la même : des va-et-vient répétés dans une cavité chaude et humide et qui créent une très forte excitation de la zone concerné j'ai finalement terminé mon office, je laisse dans la cavité humide une substance blanche, moussante, collante et un peu sucrée. On retrouvera également cette sécrétion sur moi-même et dans mes fois de retour à l'état de repos, j'attends sagement ma prochaine utilisation. On pourrait m'utiliser deux à trois fois par jour, mais c'est un rythme d'utilisation que peu de personnes sont capables de soutenir. Qui suis-je ? JE SUIS UNE BROSSE A DENTS ! "

( **Demetri Volturi**,** Aro Volturi**, **Félix Volturi** et **Caius Volturi** aiment ça )

**Jane Volturi **: Mon frère est devenu le Roi de la débauche… * va se pendre *

* * *

**Félix Volturi **aime " Attraper un loup-garou par les pattes antérieures, le lever au dessus de ma tête et chanter " C'est l'Histoire de la Vie " à tue-tête "

( **Demetri Volturi**, **Alec Volturi**, **Aro Volturi **et 432 personnes aiment ça )

* * *

**Aro Volturi** aime " Réduction sur les cuvées de sang "

( **Caius Volturi** aime ça )

* * *

**Félix Volturi** aime " Faire un lâcher de nain en utilisant Alice Cullen comme cobaye "

( **Demetri Volturi **aime ça )

* * *

Voilà, le premier OS est terminé. Je suis entrain de démarrer l'écriture du deuxième, et il sera probablement publié au cours de la semaine ! :-)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :-) ( petit commentaire pour une pauvre petite auteure please ? :3 )

A bientôt pour un nouvel OS Facebookien ! ;)

Cry'


	2. Facebook à Forks part 1

Bonjour à tous !

Comme promis, voilà la suite des aventures " Facebookiennes " des personnages de Twilight. Cette fois-ci tout le monde est au rendez-vous en passant par les Quileutes, les Cullen, les Volturi et les humains de Forks, bien sûr ! =) En espérant que ce second chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews** :

- : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que mon OS t'ait plu ! ;P

-_ Galswinthe_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! =D J'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira ! :)

-_ chattoncharmant_ : J'ai voulu tester, je me suis dit : " pourquoi pas ? " ! ^^' Merci pour ta review !

- _Milly_ : Merci à toi d'avoir reviewé ! Ravie que mon OS t'ait plu ! ;D

- _Moimoi51_ : Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé cet OS marrant ! Merci d'avoir reviewé ! =D

- _Feline-lily_ : Je ne pensais pas non te mettre dans cet état ! xD Mais je suis tout de même contente que tu te sois amusée en lisant ce premier OS ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :) A bientôt !

- _Daiky_ : Ouh là ! Tu es carrément passée par ce stade-là ? ^^' Je suis vraiment contente que mon OS t'ait plu et j'espère sincèrement que mon second OS ne te décevra pas ! Oui, les jumeaux ne sont pas dans leur état " normal " dans cette fic' ! Mais bon, c'est le but de la parodie hein ! xD A très bientôt ! :)

- _FigaroTheCat_ : Non Marion ! Ne meurs pas ! =O Avec qui vais-je pouvoir délirer après ? xD Je suis ravie que tu te sois marrée en lisant mon premier OS et j'espère que le second te plongera dans un nouveau fou rire ! xD Bisous bisous !

* * *

**Facebook à Forks part 1 **

* * *

**Edward Cullen** et **Bella Cullen** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Bella Cullen **: Tu as enfin rejoint ma liste d'amis, Edwardounet chéwwwi ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

**Jacob Black** : Je risque la conjonctivite, je crois que je vais me déconnecter...

**Bella Cullen **: Bah non, Jacobichou, reeeste ! =O

**Edward Cullen :** Je divorce !

* * *

**Edward Cullen** est passé de " Marié " à " Célibataire ".

( **Jacob Black** aime ça )

**Bella Cullen** : Je vais me suicider !

**Rosalie Cullen** : Bon débarras ! -_-'

* * *

**Rosalie Cullen** à **Edward Cullen** : Bella est partie à la Push afin de faire un back-flip du haut de la falaise et de s'écraser lamentablement sur les rochers. Tu ne vas pas la sauver ?

**Edward Cullen** : …

**Jacob Black **: BELLA ! =O Je vais te sauver !

**Rosalie Cullen** : Le toutou reprend du service. ^^'

* * *

**Jacob Black** : A sauvé Bella Swan de justesse et cela s'est passé sans compter sur la boule à facettes qui lui sert de mari.

( **Paul Lahote**, **Embry Call **et **Sam Uley** et 678 autres personnes aiment ça )

**Bella Cullen** : Je ne voulais pas que tu me sauves ! Je ne peux vivre sans Edwarnouchet chéri !

( **Aro Volturi** aime ça )

**Edward Cullen** : MOI ? UNE BOULE A FACETTES ? RHAAAAH TU VAS MOURIR JACOB BLACK !

**Jacob Black** : Sois gentil, arrête de polluer mon mur, Disco-Man ! -_-'

* * *

**Jessica Stanley** à **Bella Cullen** : Tu devrais changer ton nom de famille…

**Bella Cullen** : Ouais.

**Jessica Stanley** : Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés ! ;P

**Bella Cullen** : Merci de ton presque " soutien ".

* * *

**Rosalie Cullen** aime " Je suis belle et je le sais ".

**Rosalie Cullen** aime " Produits de beauté ".

et 10 autres activités similaires.

* * *

**Jacob Black** à **Embry Call **: Je l'aime. Je ne peux vivre sans elle. ='(

**Embry Call **: Ah non ! Pas de dépression, s'il te plait !

**Jacob Black** : Mais je l'aime ! T.T

**Seth Clearwater** : Ben… Dis-le lui au lieu de polluer le mur d'Embry ! ^^'

**Jacob Black** : * sur le point de faire une transformation en direct… *

**Seth Clearwater** : D'accord, je sors ! ^^'

* * *

**Jacob Black** aime " L'amour est enfant de bohème, il n'a jamais connu de lois… "

**Sam Uley **: Et toi, tu es l'enfant du Mélodrame ! ;P

(** Embry Call** aime ça )

* * *

**Bella Swan** : Retour à la case célibat ! -_-'

( **Charlie Swan **aime ça )

**Bella Swan** : Dégage de mon mur, papa !

* * *

**Demetri Volturi **: A acheté un nouveau parfum pour attirer les femelles humaines ! ;P

**Alec Volturi **: Tu aurais dû acheter un diamant, cela marche plus que le parfum ! u.U C'est bien connu : le chien est le meilleur ami de l'Homme et le diamant est le meilleur ami de la femme ! =D

**Demetri Volturi** : Ose donc critiquer mes méthodes de séduction, Monsieur " Je-n'ai-pas-eu-de-relation-privilégiée-avec-une-femme-depuis-1200-ans " ! -_-'

**Jane Volturi** : Et PAM ! Cassé Alec ! ^^'

**Demetri Volturi** : Toi, la pucelle, on ne t'a pas demandé le chemin de la plage !

**Jane Volturi** : …

* * *

**Félix Volturi **aime " Sacha des Pokémon "

**Félix Volturi **aime " Pikachu, attaque tonnerre ! "

et 56 activités similaires.

* * *

**Jasper Cullen** aime " Défoncer des pianos à queue ! =D "

**Alice Cullen** : J'ai toujours su que tu avais des tendances masochistes.

( **Edward Cullen** aime ça )

* * *

**Embry Call** aime " Fuck maman ! Pourquoi m'as-tu donné un prénom aussi nul ? "

**Leah Clearwater** : J'avoue que là, nous sommes bien au dessus du stade de la nullité ! ^^'

**Sam Uley** : Considère qu'il y a pire ! Elle aurait pu t'appeler " Embryon " carrément ! ;P

**Embry Call** : Votre soutien me fait chaud au coeur, les gars ! -_-'

* * *

**Bella Swan** aime " Les paillettes, ça fait gay ! "

( **Jacob Black** aime ça )

**Jacob Black** : Tu es redevenue lucide ? =)

**Bella Swan** : * doigt d'honneur *

* * *

**Bella Swan** à **Edward Cullen** : Tu m'as brisé le coeur. Tu peux aller te pendre avec un slip à **Aro Volturi** avant que je ne te pardonne.

**Edward Cullen **: Ok. D'accord. Comme tu veux.

**Aro Volturi** : Mes chers amis… Qu'est-ce que mes sous-vêtements ont à voir avec votre histoire dégoulinante de stupidité ? Oo

**Bella Swan** : Cette histoire n'est pas stupide : il m'a fait trop de mal.

**Jane Volturi **: Si tu veux, on peut toujours te conduire à la mort, insignifiante humaine ! Cela va faire un bout de temps que je ne me suis pas détendue. Une séance de torture me plairait grandement ! =)

**Bella Swan** : Toi la gamine, tu peux aller te faire voir, ok ?

**Edward Cullen** : Bella … ? oO

**Bella Swan** : BOUCLE-LA ! Je ne te parle plus, tu m'énerves ! Tu me sors par les trous de nez ! Je te haaaais !

* * *

**Edward Cullen** aime " Bad Bella "

**Rosalie Cullen** : Il ne lui manque plus qu'un pétard dans la bouche et la panoplie sera complète ! ^^'

* * *

**Alec Volturi** aime " Quand Aro se fait moucher par une humaine au Q.I inférieur à la moyenne... "

( **Caius Volturi** aime ça )

* * *

**Carlisle Cullen** : J'ai besoin d'une thérapie. ='(

( **Aro Volturi**, **Emmett Cullen **et **Bella Swan** aiment ça )

* * *

**Alice Cullen** aime " Shopping "

**Alice Cullen** aime " Dépenser de l'argent inutilement "

**Alice Cullen** aime " Grimper aux arbres "

et 62 autres activités similaires.

* * *

**Félix Volturi** : Viens au pays des Schtroumpfs, des petits êtres bleus

Viens au pays des Schtroumpfs, où tout est merveilleux

Viens au pays des Schtroumpfs, il existe un chemin

Viens au pays des Schtroumpfs, ce n'est jamais très loin. 8D

**Demetri Volturi** : Félix, tu me fais peur ! Arrête ! oO

**Félix Volturi** : Tu n'aimes pas les Schtroumphs ? C'est mignon comme tout, pourtant ! :3

**Demetri Volturi **: VADE RETRO SATANAS !

( **Jane Volturi **aime ça )

* * *

**Edward Cullen** : J'hésite…

**Alec Volturi** : Cette fascination pour ta tentation s'avère être une révélation de ton hésitation !

**Edward Cullen** : En français s'teuplait ? -_-'

**Jane Volturi** : Alec ! Arrête tes bêtises ! Laisse-le déprimer comme ça il finira par se suicider et nous n'aurons plus de problèmes avec lui ( et son abrutie d'humaine, au passage ! ) ! =D

**Alec Volturi** : Je le laisse se noyer dans les vagues de l'ignorance ! Adieux ô Edward Cullen ! ;P

**Edward Cullen** : Vive les Volturi ! -_-'

* * *

**Alec Volturi** a rejoint le groupe " Les Volturi sont les meilleurs ! =P "

( **Aro Volturi**, **Caius Volturi**, **Marcus Volturi** et 76 autres personnes aiment ça )

**Jane Volturi **a rejoint le groupe " Le sang, c'est plus appétissant que le chocolat ! "

* * *

**Jessica Stanley **aime " Le shopping entre filles "

**Jessica Stanley** aime " Le cinéma avec Bella Swan ( ironique ) "

et 22 autres activité similaires.

* * *

**Seth Clearwater **aime " Ma soeur, arrête de me materner ! Je suis grand maintenant ! "

**Leah Clearwater** : C'est pour ton bien. ;P

**Seth Clearwater **aime " J'ai la barbe qui pousse ! =D "

**Sam Uley** : C'est même pas vrai, d'abord ! xD

**Seth Clearwater** : Si … J'ai un poil sur le menton !

**Embry Call** : CHAMPIOOON ! ;D

* * *

**Félix Volturi **et **Justin Bieber** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Jane Volturi **: Tu… Tu te moques de moi ? oO

**Félix Volturi** : Gnongnongnon ! :3

**Jane Volturi** : AU BUCHER !

* * *

**Demetri Volturi** : Je confirme, mon meilleur ami est un attardé. T.T

( **Jane Volturi**, **Alec Volturi**, **Bella Swan** et **Aro Volturi** aiment ça )

**Bella Swan** : Si tu te sens seul, viens squatter chez moi ! ;P

**Demetri Volturi** : Non merci ! Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point-là !

* * *

**Jane Volturi **: Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu quelque chose de magnifique en me promenant sur la plage.

**Alec Volturi** : Quoi donc, ma chère soeur ? =)

**Jane Volturi **: Bella Swan faire le saut de l'ange, du haut d'une falaise et s'éclater le cerveau contre les rochers pointus. Mon Dieu ! Cela m'a tant apaisée !

**Aro Volturi **: Elle est si adorable, ma petite Jane ! =')

* * *

**Jacob Black** à** Edward Cullen** : 6h à l'hôpital, mon chou ! 6h !

**Edward Cullen** : Gné ? *o*

**Jacob Black** : 6h auprès de ta femme qui a eu le crâne fracturé et qui s'en est sortie de justesse. Il ne reste plus que les opérations de chirurgie esthétique et elle sera comme … avant. Mais, j'ai quelques doutes là-dessus ! Elle est tellement amochée, la pauvre !

**Edward Cullen **: Pourquoi elle a le crâne fracturé ? oO

**Jacob Black** : -_-' Tu suis les évènements Facebook ou pas ?

**Edward Cullen** : Non. Pourquoi ?

* * *

**Jacob Black** a envoyé une invitation à **Edward Cullen** : " Suicide de **Bella Swan** à la Push, le vendredi 13 ! Venez nombreux ! "

**Edward Cullen **: Ah ouais… Quand même ! oO

**Jane Volturi **: J'y ai assisté ! MA-GNI-FI-QUE saut ! =D Petit défaut de manoeuvre à l'atterrissage car elle n'est pas morte mais… Sublime saut ! xD

( **Aro Volturi **aime ça )

* * *

**Alec Volturi **: Qu'il est bon de voir sa soeur arborer un magnifique sourire ! =) Comme quoi **Bella Swan** devrait tenter de se suicider… Tous les jours !

( **Aro Volturi** et **Jane Volturi** aiment ça )

* * *

Bon voilà, le second OS est terminé. Je peux déjà vous dire que le troisième chapitre est en cours d'écriture et qu'il sera probablement publié jeudi après-midi ou vendredi soir selon mes disponibilités. ^^'

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, qui me font toutes extrêmement plaisir ! =)

A bientôt !

Cry'


	3. Facebook à Forks part 2

Bonjour à tous ! =)

Je suis désolée, j'ai un petit peu de retard par rapport à la date donnée pour la publication de ce chapitre. Mais bon, le mal est réparé maintenant ! xD

Bonne lecture à vous ! ;)

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

- _Galswinthe_ : En réalité, je hais Bella ... mais j'aime bien Félix. Je voulais juste que Félix ait un comportement un peu gamin. ^^' Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)

- _LAnonymous_ : Je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction te plaise et te fasse rire ! ^^' J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Bises ! :)

- _Daiky_ : Pour le moment, elle est plus centrée sur Tentation, comme tu as pu le constater. Mais le prochain chapitre sera plus lié à Hésitation ! ;P Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé ! A bientôt ! :D

- _Feline-lily_ : Merci beaucoup ! :)

- _FigaroTheCat_ : Contente que le Félix attardé te plaise ! xD Et il n'est pas au bout de sa peine, le pauvre ! Bisous ! :3

- _Leorette_ : Il fallait bien que Jacob donne une preuve à Edward ! xD Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ! :)

- _chattoncharmant_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Bises ! :)

- _Kimizaki_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta petite review, c'est très gentil ! :) Et je suis contente que le concept te plaise ! A très bientôt ! :)

- _lapiaf8_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D A bientôt ! ;)

Merci encore à tous / toutes et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)

* * *

**Facebook à Forks part 2 **

* * *

**Mike Newton** : Ô Bella, Bella, Bella ! Pourquoi donc es-tu Bella ? ^^'

**Bella Swan** : Bons souvenirs de Roméo et Juliette ! ^^'

**Angela Weber** : Même que Mike s'était endormi devant la cassette et un magnifique filet de salive coulait élégamment de sa bouche ! La prochaine fois, je t'apporterai un bavoir, Mike ! ;P

**Bella Swan** : Et Eric qui pleurait comme pas permis ! xD E-PI-QUE !

**Eric Yorkie** : Je ne pleurai pas, j'avais une conjonctivite ! Nuance ! u.U

**Bella Swan** : Mais oui, mais oui !

**Angela Weber** : On va te croire ! =P

* * *

**Bella Swan** : La chirurgie esthétique commence à faire effet ! =D

**Alec Volturi** : Ce n'est pas qu'on s'en contre-fiche mais…

**Demetri Volturi** : … voilà quoi ! ^^'

**Jane Volturi** : Bella, rends-moi un service : saute encore une fois de la falaise s'il te plaaaait ! =D

**Bella Swan** : … ='(

* * *

**Jessica Stanley** : Séance de cinéma avec les Bèèystoôh's cette après-midi ! =D

( **Eric Yorkie**,** Mike Newton **et **Angela Weber** aiment ça )

* * *

**Alice Cullen** aime " Les sous-vêtements de Jasper "

( **Jasper Cullen** aime ça )

et 3 autres activités similaires.

**Rosalie Cullen** aime " Quand Bella se coupe avec du papier cadeau xD "

( **Jasper Cullen **aime ça )

* * *

**Aro Volturi** : L'éternité… C'est long !

**Marcus Volturi** : Quelle remarque intelligente ! -_-'

* * *

**Edward Cullen** aime " Le célibat, c'est nul ! "

**Edward Cullen** aime " Reviens ma douce … "

et 573 autres activités similaires.

* * *

**Jacob Black** : Je vais bientôt pouvoir m'acheter une moto aussi brillante que la Volvo de Disco-Man ! ;P

( **Sam Uley**, **Embry Call**, **Seth Clearwater **et 65 autres personnes aiment ça )

**Embry Call **: La claaaasse ! =D

**Jacob Black** : Totaaaale ! ;D

* * *

**Jane Volturi** aime " Quand Bella Swan saute de la falaise en faisant des saltos ! "

( **Demetri Volturi **et **Alec Volturi** aiment ça )

**Demetri Volturi** : Dommage que j'ai loupé une chose aussi… Intéressante ! ='(

**Jane Volturi** : Tout ce sang sur les rochers et les bouts de cervelle … Aaaah ! *fantasme *

* * *

**Alec Volturi** : Ma soeur est si formidable ! =')

( **Jane Volturi**, **Félix Volturi**, **Aro Volturi** et 41 autres personnes aiment ça )

**Jane Volturi** : Oooh ! :3

* * *

**Jessica Stanley** : Je viens de croiser **Bella Swan** entrain de maltraiter un chat ! Oo

**Mike Newton** : * lève la tête de son magasine porno * Hm ?

**Jessica Stanley** : … Avec un air de possédée en plus ! Je te le jure, elle a jeté un pauvre chaton par la fenêtre en lui criant " VOLE CHANCEUX, VOOOOLE ! ". Oui, elle a baptisé le chaton " Chanceux ". Tu trouves qu'il a eu de la chance toi ? Parce qu'il a quand même fini écrasé par un gros camion. C'était dégueulasse, avec tous les boyaux et tout…

( **Jane Volturi** aime ça )

**Mike Newton** : Mais dis-moi, c'est appétissant tout ça ! =P

**Jessica Stanley** : Depuis sa séparation avec Edward, elle est devenue … Bizarre ! Enfin … Plus que d'habitude ! J'ai peur !

( **Rosalie Cullen** aime ça )

* * *

**Bella Swan** aime " Eventrer des chats "

**Bella Swan** aime " Sauter des falaises en criant : I believe I can fly. "

( **Jane Volturi** aime ça )

**Jane Volturi **: Tu pourras m'apprendre à sauter des falaises … ? :D

**Bella Swan** : Je ne suis pas stupide, je ne te donnerai pas la satisfaction de me voir morte !

**Jane Volturi** : Oooh ! ='(

* * *

**Mike Newton** aime " Montrer mes fesses à tout le monde ! "

( Tout le lycée de Forks aime ça )

* * *

**Jane Volturi **: Je veux un câlin. ='(

**Alec Volturi **: * cyber-câlin activé *

**Jane Volturi **: Je veux un vrai câlin, donné par un homme, un vrai !

**Alec Volturi **: Je suis un homme. u.U

**Demetri Volturi** : Les hommes te fuient. Jane, si tu étais moins sadique, je pense que beaucoup d'hommes pourraient succomber à ton charme. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu fais un peu … peur ! ^^'

**Jane Volturi** : Dégage ! ='(

* * *

**Jacob Black** aime " Je sens le chien moisi mais au moins, je sens quelque chose ! "

( **Sam Uley**, **Embry Call** et **Quil Ateara** aiment ça )

**Jacob Black** aime " I'm sexy and I know it ! "

**Jacob Black** aime " Tuer des petits vampires ! 8D "

( Toute la tribu Quileute aime ça )

**Jacob Black** aime " Chevaucher ma moto et faire le beau gosse "

* * *

**Bella Swan** aime " Renverser des déchets devant la porte du palais des Volturi "

**Jane Volturi** : Et je te déconseille de le faire, si tu tiens à ta misérable vie !

**Bella Swan **: -_-'

* * *

**Quil Ateara**, **Embry Call** et **Leah Clearwater **ont rejoint le groupe " Je veux être imprééééégné ! "

**Embry Call** a rejoint le groupe " Vive les prénoms pourris ! "

**Leah Clearwater **a rejoint le groupe " Si toi aussi, tu es amoureuse d'un homme qui ne te regarde pas "

* * *

**Jacob Black** aime " Faire du frisbee avec le rétroviseur de la Cullen-Mobile "

( **Sam Uley **aime ça )

**Edward Cullen** : Alors c'est toi, le fumier, qui a démoli le rétro de ma Volvo ? *o*

**Jacob Black** : Ui ui ui ui ! =D

( **Bella Swan** aime ça )

* * *

**Bella Swan** : Entrain d'écouter du métal…

**Rosalie Cullen **: Elle est géniale ta vie, dis donc ! -_-'

**Bella Swan** : * doigt d'honneur *

* * *

**Demetri Volturi** aime " Attirer les femmes dans mes filets "

**Alec Volturi **: Ou plutôt dans tes draps ! =D

**Demetri Volturi** : Aussi ! (a)

* * *

**Bella Swan** aime " Je suis Bad … Bad Bella ! Et si cela ne te convient pas, tu peux éventuellement aller te faire foutre ! "

( **Aro Volturi **aime ça )

**Embry Call** : Euh… Bella ? oO

**Bella Swan** : LA FERME !

* * *

**Bella Swan **aime : " Qu'ils aillent tous creveeeer ! "

**Bella Swan **aime " Bazooka "

**Bella Swan** aime " Métal & Rock "

et 64 autres activités similaires.

* * *

**Félix Volturi** est " Célibataire ".

( **Heidi Volturi**, **Aro Volturi** et **Marcus Volturi **aiment ça )

* * *

**Bella Swan** aime " Danser la Macarena sur le toit du palais de Volterra "

**Félix Volturi :** Excellente idée ! =) Saute du toit pendant que tu y es !

**Bella Swan** : …

* * *

**Demetri Volturi **aime " Quand les femmes tombent en pâmoison devant moi… "

( **Alec Volturi** aime ça )

**Demetri Volturi** aime " Quand mon meilleur ami arrêtera d'aimer des trucs débiles "

( **Aro Volturi**, **Caius Volturi **et 684 autres personnes aiment ça )

**Demetri Volturi **aime " Je suis ton pire cauchemar ! "

( **Bella Swan** et **Jane Volturi** aiment ça )

* * *

**Alec Volturi** aime " Les contrepèteries "

( **Demetri Volturi** aime ça )

* * *

**Demetri Volturi** : Rien de mieux qu'une bonne blague vaseuse pour commencer la journée … =D

( **Alec Volturi **aime ça )

* * *

**Alec Volturi** à **Demetri Volturi** : J'ai une contrepèterie pour toi, Demy ! " Présentes élections / Plaisantes érections "

**Demetri Volturi** : Géniale ! :D

**Jane Volturi** : Bande de dépravés ! =O

* * *

**Demetri Volturi** à **Jane Volturi **: Une petite contrepèterie rien que pour toi, Janounette : " Le touriste admire l'écusson de la Suisse / Le touriste admire les suçons de la cuisse " ! ;P

( **Alec Volturi** et **Félix Volturi **aiment ça )

**Jane Volturi** : Bande de pervers ! ='(

**Demetri Volturi** : Rhôôôlalaaaa ! Il serait grand temps de se décoincer un peu !

**Jane Volturi** : Et d'où est-ce que tu m'appelles Janounette ? o

**Demetri Volturi** : Hum hum…

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé ! :) Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture et touchera surtout l'univers d'Hésitation cette fois-ci ! :) Mais je ne sais pas quand je le publierai, par contre. Peut-être jeudi ou vendredi si je trouve le temps de le terminer ! :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a un peu plus enchanté que l'autre ^^' !

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton afin de me faire part de votre avis ! :) merci encore à tous les reviewers !

Bises et à bientôt !

Cry'


	4. Facebook à Volterra part 2

Bonjour tout le monde. :)

Après une panne d'inspiration, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de TwilightOnline uniquement basé sur les Volturi comme le tout premier chapitre de cette fiction Facebookienne. Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente entre le dernier chapitre posté et celui-ci.

Et je voulais aussi tous vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews postées qui m'ont donné l'envie de terminer cette fiction au lieu de la laisser en hiatus ! :D Je prendrai aussi le temps de répondre à vos reviews pour le prochain chapitre. Promis ! :D

Merci encore pour votre patience mais aussi votre fidélité ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Facebook à Volterra part 2 **

* * *

**Aro Volturi **aime " Regarder les jeunes humaines avec un air de pédophile en chaleur "

**Aro Volturi **aime " Déceler des pensées perverses en utilisant mon don. "

**Aro Volturi **aime " Les tampons usagés en guise de tisane du soir ! "

et 81 autres activités similaires.

* * *

**Heidi Volturi** et **Félix Volturi** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Heidi Volturi** et **Afton Volturi** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Heidi Volturi** et **Demetri Volturi** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

* * *

**Heidi Volturi** aime " Demetri, Jeuh T'Aimeeuh ! "

**Heidi Volturi** aime " I love Demy ! "

**Heidi Volturi** aime " Demychou 4ever ! "

**Heidi Volturi **a rejoint le groupe : " Je suis folle de lui mais il ne m'aime pas et ne me regarde pas. VDM. "

* * *

**Demetri Volturi **à **Heidi Volturi **: " Cesse donc de me harceler, je ne t'apprécie pas. Et ce n'est pas au bout de quelques siècles que je vais commencer à éprouver des sentiments amoureux envers toi ! "

( **Jane Volturi** aime ça )

**Heidi Volturi **: Mais mon Demychounet d'amour ! Je pense à toi tous les jours, je t'aime moi ! Bien plus que le sang et que mon éternité d'ailleurs ! Tu le sais très bien ! Revieeens ! Reviens mon amour ! :'(

**Demetri Volturi** : N-O-N, si tu es illettrée va donc prendre des cours de français !

**Jane Volturi **: Mon coeur ! Mon amour ! Mon amour ! Mon coeur ! Ca dégouliiiine d'amour ! 8D

(** Félix Volturi** aime ça )

**Demetri Volturi **: ET TOUT A L'HEURE CA VA DEGOULINER DE COUPS DE PIEDS AU CUL SI TU NE FICHES PAS LE CAMP DE MON MUR, PUCELLE !

( **Caius Volturi**, **Félix Volturi**, **Afton Volturi **et tout Volterra aiment ça )

* * *

**Félix Volturi** aime : " Les Aristochats ".

**Alec Volturi** : Mmh. Tu t'abrutis en regardant des stupidités humaines ?

**Félix Volturi** : Mais c'est trop chou les petits chats ! 8D

**Jane Volturi **: Seulement quand ils sont éventrés … * rire satanique *

* * *

**Marcus Volturi **à **Caius Volturi** : J'ai faim ! Nourris-moi ! :3

**Caius Volturi** : Ai-je une tête de boniche ?

**Gianna Volturi** : Non, vous avez une tête de Barbie. Vous êtes la Barbie ULTIME, maitre Caius ! Avec vos cheveux tout doux et parfaitement coiffés, vous feriez pâlir Barbie ! 8D N'ayez pas peur de vous affirmer dans votre nouvelle féminité !

**Caius Volturi** : … Exécutez-moi cette abominable garce.

* * *

**Heidi Volturi ** aime " Je te jetterai des sorts, pour que tu m'aimes encore ! "

**Heidi Volturi **aime " Tu es le soleil de ma vie ! "

**Heidi Volturi **aime " Oh Demy, si tu savais tout le bien que tu me fais… A moi et tout ligoté ! Oh Demy si tu savais à quel point je veux t'embrasser même tout nu et ligoté. "

**Heidi Volturi **aime " Les fesses fermes de _Demetri Volturi_ "

et 52 autres activités similaires.

* * *

**Demetri Volturi** à **Caius Volturi** : Tant que nous sommes dans l'exécution de masse des gens qui ne servent à rien, ne pouvez-vous pas supprimer Heidi Volturi en prime, s'il vous plait ?

**Caius Volturi** : Hors de question ! N'oublions pas qu'elle sert à nous apporter les victuailles, mon cher Demetri.

* * *

**Félix Volturi** aime " Regarder mon meilleur ami se tailler les veines avec une épée antique. "

( **Alec Volturi** et **Jane Volturi **aiment ça )

**Alec Volturi** : Ne me dis pas que Demetri est entrain de le faire …

**Félix Volturi** : Si si !

**Heidi Volturi** : NAAAAOOON ! J'arrive Demy, j'arrive ! D8

* * *

**Demetri Volturi** a rejoint le groupe : " Pitié, qu'elle me fiche la paix ! :'( "

**Demetri Volturi **aime " Entre toi et moi, c'est orthographiquement impossible ! "

et 3 autres activités similaires.

* * *

**Marcus Volturi **: Aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup jardiné. Je suis heureux de voir mes nouveaux camélias fleurir. Quelle beauté ! :')

**Jane Volturi** : Et moi j'ai vu une araignée bouffer une mouche. C'était très joli aussi ! Quelles précision et dextérité dans les mouvements de l'araignée pour entortiller sa proie dans ses fils de soie. Mais le meilleur est quand elle aspire sa victime. Sublime à voir aussi.

**Marcus Volturi** : Ne te moque point des bienfaits du jardinage. Tu n'as pas idée du bien-être et du bonheur que l'on éprouve en voyant les pétales des fleurs s'ouvrir ! Il s'agit du renouveau si merveilleux et sensationnel soit-il ! :')

**Jane Volturi** : Torturer les gens aussi est un bon moyen de détente.

( **Alec Volturi** aime ça )

* * *

**Félix Volturi** aime " Bout de ficelle, bout de ficelle-celle-celle "

**Félix Volturi** a rejoint le groupe " 1,2,3 Soleeeil ! "

et 91 activités similaires.

* * *

**Marcus Volturi** : La Mort n'est que le commencement. Ceci est une façon peu orthodoxe de faire réfléchir sur le point de vue que l'on a de la mort... Il est vrai que c'est une fin ! Mais est-ce vraiment LA fin ?

**Alec Volturi **: Le voilà de nouveau suicidaire …

**Marcus Volturi** : Mais absolument pas ! * secoue négligemment l'index * Je philosophe, c'est tout !

**Jane Volturi** : Et il ment en plus ! Pff ! Désespérant !

* * *

**Alec Volturi** à **Demetri Volturi** : J'avais 16 ans et lui 29. Pour la première fois, nous étions seuls. Je savais ce qu'il voulait ! C'était ma première fois … Je relevai la tête lentement alors qu'il touchait l'endroit avec ses mains. ' Je serai très prudent ' m'a-t-il promis ! C'est alors qu'il me demandât de me soulever un peu. Cela commençait à me faire mal et du sang se mit à gicler de mon antre déjà fortement humidifiée. Mais je me comportais comme une femme malgré tout ! Tout à coup, n'en pouvant plus, je remplis la salle de gémissements. C'était la première fois … qu'on m'arrachait une dent ! :D

**Demetri Volturi** : Bon … J'avoue ! J'ai pensé à quelque chose de purement sexuel ! (a)

**Heidi Volturi **: C'EyiSt TroOop RigoOolo ! 8D J'AàdOoreUùh !

**Demetri Volturi** : VADE RETRO SATANAS, espèce de kikoolol ! D8

* * *

**Demetri Volturi **à **Jane Volturi** : Quelle est la différence entre le viagra et les marrons ? :D

**Jane Volturi **: Je ne sais pas et je m'en badigeonne les fesses avec le pinceau de l'indifférence ! Dégage de mon mur !

**Demetri Volturi **: Aucune différence ! Les deux servent à fourrer la dinde ! 8D

**Jane Volturi** : Mais dégaaaage ! D'8

* * *

**Aro Volturi **aime " Prendre un air inspiré et demander à Alice Cullen de faire un combat de catch féminin dans la boue en utilisant Bella Swan comme adversaire. "

**Caius Volturi** : Pourquoi pas Edward Cullen en prime ?! Cela promet d'être tout aussi divertissant.

**Aro Volturi** : Mon frère, je crains fort qu'Edward ne soit pas une femme ! :)

**Caius Volturi** : Parfois, on se le demande…

* * *

**Alec Volturi** aime " Tu sais comment Pinocchio est mort ? Il a pris feu en se masturbant ! "

( **Demetri Volturi** et Félix Volturi aiment ça )

**Demetri Volturi **: Elle est tellement connue en même temps ! ;P

**Heidi Volturi **: Demychounet, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas mettre le feu à mon antre ?

**Demetri Volturi **: Non merci, je ne mets pas ma masculinité n'importe où.

(** Caius Volturi**, **Alec Volturi **et **Félix Volturi** aiment ça )

* * *

**Jane Volturi **a retiré **Heidi Volturi **de ses frères et soeurs.

**Jane Volturi** a ajouté **Alec Volturi** dans ses frères et soeurs.

**Jane Volturi** a ajouté " Torture Compulsive " à ses activités.

et 36 activités similaires.

* * *

**Demetri Volturi **a retiré **Heidi Volturi **de ses amis.

( **Aro Volturi**, **Caius Volturi**, **Félix Volturi**, **Jane Volturi** et 239 autres personnes aiment ça )

**Heidi Volturi** : Maàis poOourquùoOi ? D8

**Jane Volturi** : Moi, je viens de comprendre pourquoi. Hem hem.

* * *

Donc voilà, c'est terminé pour ce quatrième chapitre. Je pense encore en poster trois ou quatre avant de mettre la fic' en statut ' TERMINE ', qu'en pensez-vous ? :) Les derniers chapitres seraient focalisés sur Eclipse, Breaking Dawn part 1 et Breaking Dawn part 2.

J'espère que ce petit OS Facebookien vous aura plu autant que les autres même si j'avoue ne pas avoir été suffisamment inspirée pour écrire ce chapitre ... et j'en ai conscience ! x'D

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :)

Cry'.


End file.
